1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hard drive pin connecting device, and more particularly, to a hard drive pin connecting device using point contact method to connect hard drive pins to prevent pins from abrasion caused by plugging and pulling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basically there are two kinds of hard drives, PATA drives (or so-called IDE drives) and SATA drives, currently in the market. The transfer rate of the traditional PATA drives is much slower than that of SATA drives, adding that the price of SATA drives is almost the same as that of PATA drives, therefore, consumers tend to choose SATA drives over the traditional PATA drives. Although IDE interface is still by far the dominant spec of hard drives, as SATA emerging to be the mainstream spec for the next generation hard drives, hard drive (HD) manufacturers will aggressively pursuit SATA hard drives for the market. While SATA hard drive provides better transfer rate, it also has thinner and longer cable than that of IDE drive. According to spec, the cable of SATA hard drive is able to reach 100 cm, much longer than the limited 45 cm of PATA hard drive, therefore, the cabling inside PC case will be better organized than before. Furthermore, SATA hard drive supports hot swappable capability, making it a good candidate for externally connected hard drive without additional adapter.
However, currently the pins of SATA hard drive are connected to a cable of the SATA hard drive through a connecting device based on slots, after a plurality times of plugging and pulling movements, the pins of SATA could be worn away to cause weak conductivity, which could severely affect the operation of data storage and processing. The inventor of this invention has proposed a few method and put them in practice, finally develops a new connecting device to provide good contact without damaging the hard drive pins and to exploit the hot swappable capability of SATA drives.
Therefore, the present invention is to overcome several shortcomings mentioned above.
In view of the above-described deficiency of prior-art connecting devices, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a hard drive pin connecting device.